


Kocie zaloty

by Satanachia



Series: Multifandom Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Werepanthers, i szerzą wolną międzygatunkową miłość, i wszyscy żyją i są szczęśliwi, niczego nie żałuję!, nie patrzymy na linię czasową - linia czasowa poszła się pieprzyć, o czym ludzie piszą że te tagi istnieją?!, torba na głowę i za fandom, werejaguar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla takich jak on, było to naprawdę proste równanie - słuchanie swojego wewnętrznego <i>Ja</i> przynosi widoczne profity, i co z tego, że inni się na nich gapią? Skoro mają z nimi problem niech odwrócą wzrok, jak nakazuje dobre wychowanie. || Prompt w środku</p><p> </p><p>Bingo 2016: 17. creature!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocie zaloty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu!  
> KOOOOCHAAAAANIEEEEE! Spójrz jak bardzo nasz kink! Bardziej sie nie da! <3
> 
> You sit beside me on the train and your perfume/cologne smells so amazing I can’t stop thinking about it AU
> 
> 26.05.2016 - 19:00
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Chyba własnie popełniłam autoplagiat. Czy to się leczy? Karze? Co się z tym robi?! 

Oxford śmierdzi i istnieje niewiele rzeczy, które ten smród łagodzą. Jedną z nich jest czas, bo jak to z nieprzyjemnymi zapachami bywa – im dłużej je wdychamy tym bardziej na nie tępiejemy, i to była jedyna rzecz, która ratowała T'Challę przed szaleństwem. 

Wiedział, że studia nie będą łatwe, nie tylko przez kierunek i uczelnie jakie wybrał, ale i przez zasadnicze różnice gatunkowe między ludźmi a _loup garou_ , których populacje w Europie i obu Amerykach niemal doszczętnie wyniszczyły wojny i rozwijająca się skokowo gospodarka, przez co ludzie nawet gdyby chcieli nie mieliby pojęcia i możliwości, aby dostosować swoje miasta do potrzeb zmiennych. I ten brak pojęcia było widać w szczególności w środkach masowego transportu, które dla T'Challi były małym, ruchomym piekłem, dlatego jeśli tylko mógł unikał ich jak ognia, bo chociaż szczycił się samokontrolą nawet ona miała swoje granice, im dłużej zaś przebywał na uczelni tym cieńsze się one stawały a pantera wewnątrz niego szarpała się coraz gwałtowniej, próbując wydrapać sobie drogę na zewnątrz; jego kości i zęby bolały, za mała skóra mrowiła nieprzyjemnie i wszystko w nim chciało tylko zwinąć się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu i po prostu _puścić_ , ale tutaj nie było rezerwatu ani strzeżonych przez Dora Milaje ogrodów, tutaj były tylko kamienne budynki i woź rozgrzanego asfaltu, i śmierdzące potem i ludzkim jedzeniem autobusy, którymi T'Challa musiał się czasami przemieszczać.

Oh Bast, za jakie grzechy. 

Kiedy kolejny raz wysłana przez Y'Niali limuzyna w środku miasta w korku spowodowanym wypadkiem, T'Challa był gotów iść i własnoręcznie przemieścić taranujący przejazd samochód, byleby tylko coś się w końcu ruszyło. Tym razem nie mógł przegapić wykładu, nie mógł się nawet spóźnić, bo istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że ochrona go już nie wpuści a druga taka okazja mogła się już nigdy nie powtórzyć i prędzej pożrą go białe goryle, niż pozwoli, by przepadły mu zajęcia prowadzone przez Tony'ego Starka, w którego mózgu T'Challa może być zakochany odkąd skończył piętnaście lat i zaczął rozumieć pojęcia takie jak „reakcja termojądrowa” i „zimna fuzja”. 

— Książę, obawiam się… — zaczął kierowca ale T'Challa przerwał mu machnięciem ręki.

—Nic nie szkodzi, to nie twoja wina. — powiedział łagodnie, chwycił leżącą obok torbę z notatkami i pożegnał się z nim, wysiadając z samochodu. Y'Nalia, bliźniaczka Y'Niali przypisana jako jego strażniczka, skrzywiła się wymownie, jednak nie próbowała za nim podążyć – już wielokrotnie omawiali jego bezpieczeństwo i zgodnie uznali, że razem przyciągają zbyt wiele uwagi, by pozwolić sobie na wspólne przejazdy autobusami czy metrem, bo kiedy towarzyszy ci niemal dwumetrowa łysa murzynka coś takiego jak anonimowość przestaje istnieć, a T'Challa chciał pozostać dla mieszkańców miasta kolejną anonimową twarzą, o której zapomną chwilę po jej zobaczeniu. 

Zwinnie przecisnął się między trąbiącymi wściekle samochodami (jak na tak flegmatyczny naród Anglicy bywają wyjątkowo głośni w swoim niezadowoleniu), i w kilka chwil po opuszczeniu limuzyny ścigał się już z nadjeżdżającym od skrzyżowania autobusem, by zdążyć na przystanek niecałą przecznicę dalej. Nauczony doświadczeniem dobrze wiedział, że żaden tutejszy keirowca nie czekał na spóźnialskich. 

W ostatniej chwili dopadł ostatnich drzwi wciskając się do środka. Stojąca na schodach starsza kobieta posłała mu karcące spojrzenie i niechętnie zrobiła mu miejsce, by mógł odsunąć się od lekko uchylonych drzwi i przecisnąć w głąb pojazdu, za co T'Challa był jej po cichu wdzięczny, bo jeśli istniało coś gorszego od mocnego zapachu rozgrzanych ciał zamkniętych w metalowej puszce, jest nim ostra woń spalin, którą czuć najmocniej właśnie w okolicy drzwi. Pomimo niechętnych pomruków i stękań T'Challa przepchnął się na koniec pojazdu i oparł z westchnieniem o jedną z rurek. Tutaj nie był księciem, tutaj mógł być po prostu nieprzyjemnym czarnym gówniarzem, który chce stać na tyłach, by móc po prostu oddychać i nie wymijać przemieszczających się ludzi.

Gdyby jeszcze tylko tak nie…

Pantera w nim uniosła raptownie łeb i zmusiła go do subtelnego węszenia. Coś tutaj było nie tak. W powietrzu, oprócz zwyczajowego zapachu wisiało _COŚ_ co zamiast drażnić panterę mamiło ją do siebie i T'Challa musiał dusić w gardle zaborczy pomruk, kiedy rozglądał się za źródłem zapachu. 

_Tam!_ Pantera zamruczała i rozciągnęła się pod jego skórą, przez co T'Challa nawet nie zauważył jak i kiedy zbliżył się do źródła zapachu – młodego mężczyzny, który stał zaledwie kilka kroków od niego i trzymając się luźno barierki stukał wściekle w telefon, najwyraźniej próbując wymusić na nim współpracę.

— Pieprzone badziewie, przez sen projektuje lepsze, no kurwa, dziadostwo jedno, no działaj na litość boską, bo Pepper mnie zabije… — mamrotał; zbyt skupiony na komórce nie zauważył nagłego przerzedzenia ludzi w swoim kącie, którzy instynktownie odsuwali się od stojącego teraz za nim T'Challi. Mimo wszystko ludzie wyewoluowali ze zwierząt i ich schedą ewolucyjną było podświadome oddalanie się od potencjalnego zagrożenia, a bliski przejścia zmienny był podręcznikowym przykładem potencjalnego zagrożenia. Ludzkie zmysły mogą być zbyt słabe by zauważyć przebiegający przez niego dreszcz kiedy pantera rozciąga się pod jego skórą lub ściągniętą nieznacznie górną wargę, którą uwypukliły lekko wyrosłe gwałtownie kły, jednak coś na dnie mózgu sprowadza na nich niepokój i każe trzymać się z daleka, dzięki czemu przestrzeń między nimi znacznie się luzuje i po raz pierwszy od dawna T'Challa może swobodnie oddychać.

Ciężka woń smaru, metalu i rozgrzanego futra tłumi pozostałe zapachy i T'Challa łapie się na tym, że nieświadomie pochylił się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny i węszył tuż za jego uchem; pantera zamruczała w zadowoleniu, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia, które otrzymują od współpasażerów. 

Nie powinni ich widzieć, powinni odwrócić wzrok – tak postąpiliby zmienni, bo żaden szanujący się zmienny nie gapi się na cudze zaloty, które w ich kulturze następują w najdziwniejszych miejscach. Czasami po prostu coś zaskakuje a ty nie możesz odejść i inni po prostu odwracają wzrok, bo tak nakazuje dobre wychowanie, ale ludzie są tak okrutnie wścibscy... 

T'Challa zamruczał nisko _zbyt nisko, by usłyszeli go ludzie_ i patrzył jak mężczyzna przed nim milknie w pół zdania. 

_Usłyszał._

— Nie wiem czego chcesz i skąd jesteś — wciąż zawieszony telefon zniknął w kieszeni marynarki, ukrywając na wpół napisaną wiadomość z wymownym „SĄ KORKI!”, które T'Challa zdążył jeszcze przeczytać — ale tutaj są na to paragrafy.

T'Challa prychnął i zbliżył się jeszcze o krok, pozwalając nieznajomemu poczuć jego obecność.

— Na litość boską, musicie to robić tutaj? Znajdźcie sobie pokój! — o właśnie, _ludzkie wścibstwo._

Już otwierał usta, żeby _warczeć_ wytłumaczyć oburzonemu obrońcy , że w porównaniu do niego nie zrobili _jeszcze_ nic uwłaczającego, ale powstrzymał go przed tym chwyt na kurtce i mocne pociągnięcie w kierunku drzwi. 

— Idioto — wysyczał mężczyzna wysiadając z nim na następnym przystanku. — Ty cholerny idioto, to są ludzie, nie dochodź się z ludźmi, nie tutaj!

T'Challa uniósł dłonie w bezradnym geście, jakby chciał powiedzieć „i co ja biedny mogę?” i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do stojącego przed nim Tony'ego Starka, który dopiero co puścił jego kurtkę.

Przez krążące po sieci zdjęcia spodziewał się, że będzie wyższy, jednak mężczyzna był ładne dziesięć centymetrów niższy od niego a ogolenie firmowej bródki odjęło mu kilka lat, co jasno dawało odpowiedź na to, dlaczego T'Challa od razu go nie poznał. Tony Stark zwyczajnie nie wyglądał jak Tony Stark i w normalnych warunkach T'Challa nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi w tłumie, bo Stark przypominał bardziej zagubionego, ledwo co wygrzebanego z pościeli studenta, który wystartował z domu nie patrząc w lustro niż znanego naukowca i biznesmena. Owszem, niezwykle uroczego, niechlujnego i niemal proszącego się o wepchnięcie z powrotem w pościel studenta, jednak wciąż _zwyczajnego studenta_. Dopiero teraz w T'Challę uderzyło to, że Stark był zaledwie cztery lata starszy od niego. 

— Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, za dobrze pachniesz — powiedział w końcu i to natychmiast zamknęło Starkowi usta, który już szykował się do tyrady.

— Czekaj... co?

— Ładnie pachniesz — powtórzył cierpliwie T'Challa, wdzięczny, że na przystanku byli tylko we dwóch. — Trochę jak…

— Jeśli powiesz „jak wata cukrowa” to przysięgam, że pieprze to wszystko i ci przyłożę. 

— Nie to chciałem powiedzieć ale jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę…

— Nie, cicho, zamknij się Mufaso! — T'Challa zamilkł posłusznie i obserwował jak mężczyzna niemal drobni w miejscu i pozwala, by odrobina kota wkradła się w jego ruchy; z łatwością można było sobie wyobrazić drgający za nim nerwowo ogon i położone płasko uszy, co dawało niezwykle ujmujący widok. — Miałem wykład za pół godziny! — zaskomlał żałośnie i T'Challa nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na cały ten obrazek.

— Wiem, że miałeś — pozwolił panterze przesunąć się lekko pod jego skórą. — Miałem siedzieć w pierwszym rzędzie.

Stark _Tony_ spojrzał mu w oczy i najwyraźniej znalazł to czego szukał, bo rozluźnił się i uśmiechnął psotnie, odsłaniając lekko kły. 

— Pozwól mi zadzwonić do Pepper i wciąż możesz mieć swój pierwszy rząd.


End file.
